The invention relates to systems of the type where slippage of the driven wheels is controlled by monitoring the wheel speeds to determine slippage and generating control signals for braking the driven wheels and limiting engine torque when slippage is determined. They use the wheel acceleration of the driven. Drive slip control systems having the features of the preamble of claim 1 are known. They use the wheel acceleration of the driven wheels and/or the wheel slippage of the driven wheels obtained by means of the speed signals of the non-driven wheels to actuate control. In order to avoid control errors caused by interference suppressing the wheel speeds, e.g. wheel-induced vibrations, it is known to reduce these interferences by filtering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,893 discloses deriving the reference value needed to determine slippage from the speeds of the non-driven wheels. The reference value is observed for physically impossible changes and disregarded when this occurs.